


When Frustration meets Akuma

by Shitp0sting



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coronavirus, Frustration, Gen, corona mood lmao, crackfic, its 1 am i dont care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitp0sting/pseuds/Shitp0sting
Summary: With the current corona virus situation in Paris, many people are frustrated, tired, and done with shit. Yet Gabriel cant find a good candidate for akumatisation. When he does find one in a 18 year old girl, She leaves him speechless with her actions
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	When Frustration meets Akuma

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt from @lenoreofraven on tumblr: 
> 
> Waiting for the miraculous episode where Hawkmoth akumatises someone and they just go off on holiday to Hawaii instead. Sad moth sitting alone in his lair with his akuma just gone.
> 
> Hawkmoth: I have granted you-
> 
> Akuma: Sweet, I can finally go to Hawaii. Thanks mothman!
> 
> Hawkmoth: Wait, but you…miraculous…they’re gone.
> 
> Nathalie: Want to akumatise someone else?
> 
> Hawkmoth; It’s just not the same. I’m going to my study, let me know if they come back and maybe then I’ll in the mood for miraculous hunting.
> 
> Ladybug and Chat Noir knowing they saw an akuma, knowing someone is akumatised, and just confused where they went as well

It was a whole mix of emotions. 

Marinette groaned as for the fifth time that lesson a classmate drew over the teachers screen in zoom. Probably Alix and kim, but who’s saying anything? On the bright side she could work on her designs now, since she was quite far ahead of the class from her own learning. It saved alot of time and to be very honest, she was actually considering switching to online schools instead of public school. Since it clearly suited her better, and gave her more control over her schedule. Her mother would not even mind honestly.

Sabine was very well aware that Marinette was barely listening to her teachers in her room, choosing to chuckle at the clear irony. Marinette being smart was mainly due to her own studies, She never did find public school her style, just some sort of revision and clarification for what she learnt on her own. 

It was of course annoying when Marinette was alerted of an akuma sighting.

Gabriel sat in his lair, frustrated. Everyone was tired, and no emotions were honestly intense enough for him to use. Being frustrated did not help either, he was not concentrating well. So it was with great pleasure when someone with intense emotions popped up on his radar.

(Well actually all the akumas were just sleeping akumas and relaxation akumas that did nothing to go after the miraculous, but Gabriel wasn’t going to aknowledge that.) Cherri was just a 18 year old girl trying to deal with this whole bullshit. While she was not retrenched, she was not recieving any income for herself. And just when she was saving up for many things. She was lucky. Her parents made good money, not that Cherri liked to use it, so she was still financially stable. And on top of trying to study with a new system that clearly is not working for her, she had to deal with her 8 year old sister and two 9 year old cousins, 12 year old brother and a whole flipping household. 

She could only groan as her siblings barged into her room in the middle of a group project that made up a huge part of her grade. And for what? Because they wanted to eat ice cream. Cherri tried her best to not scream, but the stress and frustration was really getting to her. On top of that, she had to deal with three wifi cut offs, courtesy of the dear angelic children in her house who were messing around with switches and found it funny as Cherri walked out of her room, upset and she shoved the cable back in place. Right now she was just wishing for some miracle, to allow her to take a freaking break from all this. Get out of this house, or better yet out of the country.

This came as a delight to Hawk Moth, that horribly dressed moth.

“Stressed, I give you the power to teleport to anywhere you want to. In retur-”

“Sweet! Thanks Mothball! I can finally go to Hawaii”

“Wait wha-”

Groaning, Marinette dragged herself to her balcony and lept after the Akuma, who was just bounding across the rooftops of Paris. In the middle of her designing? Oh that was just a bitch move. Mentally adding that to the list of things she wanted to get back at Hawk Moth for, Ladybug chucked her yoyo at an antenna, swinging herself to meet Chat Noir. 

Yet halfway there, she lost track of the akuma completely.

“What.”

“Yea I dont know either, she was right in front of me and then she disappeared, she didn’t even try to demand for my miraculous.”

Ladybug stared as her eye twitched. Was she just cursed to be this unlucky? At this rate, she'd end up with grey hair by the time she was 20! 

“One moment.”

She buried her face in her hands and screeched, prompting a few Parisians to look out of their windows in concern.

“Yea i’m fine. I’M GReat! This is just absolutely fucking aMAZING!”

“Uh Ladybu-”

“OF course that fucking moth head does this at such a time!”

Chat did not know whether to laugh or be concerned at his partner’s plight, awkwardly standing to the side. Before she could even try anything, there was a gust of air behind him that cut Ladybug off. Both heroes turned around to see the akuma, dressed in strangely normal looking clothes. A loose t-shirt and a pair of shorts, only that her skin was pale pink.  
“So.........you guys want to come to Hawaii with me?”

Hawk Moth could only stare as the akuma came back. Scurrying to his feet, he called out to the akuma.

“You have to get-”

“Nope. Im going back to Hawaii you child.”

“B-but the miraculous!” Hawk Moth whined, annoyed at the current situation.

“Do you want to akumatise anyone else?”

With a defeated sigh Gabriel de-transformed, and turned to Nathalie. “I’ll just be in my study and i’ll see if i have the mood for miraculous hunting later.”

**Author's Note:**

> I dont even know either. leave your thoughts in the comments, crack or not.


End file.
